


Handle the Curve

by thornfield_girl



Category: Justified
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Locker Room, M/M, Pre-Canon, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornfield_girl/pseuds/thornfield_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny has a request. Boyd's gonna be pissed. </p><p>Alternative format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle the Curve

Hey Givens.

Huh? What?

Come here, I want to talk to you.

Shit, Johnny. I just want to get the hell outta here. 

Oh yeah? You got some place to be? 

Maybe. None of your goddamn business, man.

I bet I know what it is.

Yeah? That's great. Meanwhile everyone else on the fucking team is gone. We lost. I ain't in the mood to hang around.

You're gonna see Boyd, I bet.

Yeah... me and Boyd might hang later. So?

So, I know what you do with him. I seen you out behind the school one time.

I don't know what the fuck you're talking ab-

Yes you do. 

Fuck you.

I won't say nothing. All I want's a favor.

What kind of favor?

I want you to suck my dick.

What? No! What the fuck, Johnny?

Come on, Raylan. I know you know how, I _seen_ you. 

Why would you want that? Don't you have a girlfriend?

Yeah, exactly, man. She won't do shit. She's let me fuck her two times, but it's always a big fuckin' deal, and she won't touch my dick otherwise. Come on, man, it ain't like I'm asking for a date, I just want a fucking blow job. And I won't tell Boyd. If you think he'd care. I don't know how it is with you and him, I mean-

Yes, he'd fucking care! Jesus Christ, Johnny, this is fucked up. Ask him for a damn blow job.

Gross, man. He's my cousin. 

Uh huh. And you can't tell anyone about me without telling about him. You want to ruin him like that?

Do you? 

Goddamnit. You're a fuckin' asshole. 

Come on, Givens. Lets go. 

Boyd's got a bigger dick than you, by the way.

Like I don't know. He's my cousin, remember? So quit complaining, that oughtta make it easier.

I'm telling him about this.

Go ahead. I don't- ah, shit. That's... oh, fuck yeah. Yeah... Damn, boy, you do know what you're doin'. This is better than that whore I got on my birthday. Oh, fuck, Raylan... Hey. Hey, what the fuck, are you jerkin' off? What- shit, okay, that's kinda hot. You're getting off on having my dick in your mouth? Aaaaah, fuck. Fuck!

Okay, happy now? 

Goddamn. 

Uh huh. 

Boyd's gonna kick my ass, ain't he?

If I got anything to say about it. And I do. Hope it was worth it, asshole.

You know, it just might've been. See you next time, Givens.


End file.
